Quelque chose de pourri au royaume des anges
by tulusito
Summary: "- Est-ce que tu l'aurais imaginé, Pans' ?" "- De quoi tu parles, Draco ? Perdre la guerre, éviter Azcaban ou finir dans un bordel ?" Ou quand les perdants se retrouvent dans une situation délicate à cause d'Hermione, qui en veut visiblement beaucoup à Malefoy après ces trois ans de guerre...
1. Le Gout De L'injustice

Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fiction, toujours Draco/Hermione, qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît de l'écrire.

* * *

**Premier Chapitre : Le Gout De L'injustice**

* * *

- Est-ce que tu l'aurais imaginé, Pans' ?

- De quoi tu parles, Draco ? Perdre la guerre, éviter Azcaban ou finir dans un bordel ?

- Un peu des trois, marmonna le jeune homme en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blond pâle.

- Ma réponse va t'étonner, mais non, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et qu'on aurait des clients encore moins.

- Tu parles, des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres cracmols !

- Chut, moins fort ! On pourrait nous entendre.

Les deux ex-Serpentards s'immobilisèrent, les sens à l'affut, guettant le moindre signe extérieur à leur conversation. Ils étaient assis sur des tabourets inconfortables au centre de la pièce destinée aux changements de tenues, maquillage et coiffage.

- Et puis tu as tord, nous recevons surtout des Sang-Mêlés et des Sang-Pur.

- Merlin, j'en peux plus. Tu imagines la fureur de mon père ?

- Dray, Lucius est sûrement très heureux que tu aies échappé à la prison. Arrête de te faire du mal.

- Draco ! J'ai vu ta mère ! Elle veut te voir ! cria Julia, une des filles, en passant sa tête par la porte.

Malefoy devint blanc, se leva en renversant son tabouret et siffla :

- Je ne veux pas lui parler. Dis-lui que je suis avec une cliente.

- Mais…

- Fais-le ! hurla-t-il en serrant les poings.

La jeune femme s'enfuit le plus vite qu'elle put et Parkinson posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle ne parla pas, parce que rien n'était plus important que l'honneur de Draco et elle préférait pour l'instant le laissait s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation.

- Je te laisse, chuchota-t-elle en baisant sa tempe, j'ai un client dans cinq minutes.

Il ne répondit rien, et regarda l'horloge : plus qu'un quart d'heure.

_2 mois plus tôt_

_- La guerre est finie ! La guerre est finie ! _

_Hermione soupira, et tomba dans les bras de son ami Ron. Trois ans de batailles sanglantes pour enfin être libre ! Elle sorti du Manoir Malefoy où avait eu lieu la défaite de Voldemort et respira l'air pur du jardin des Mangemorts. Harry, Charlie, Cho Chang, Tonks, Fred la suivirent, encerclant leurs prisonniers jusqu'à la lumière du jour. Leurs habits ensanglantés luisirent au soleil, et l'ex-Gryffondor reconnut Draco, Théodore, Blaise, Goyle et Pansy. Les Serpentards qui lui en avaient tant fait baver, sauf Crabbe qui était mort durant le combat. La foule de sorciers, massée derrière les murs, hurla._

_- Donnez-les nous, on va se venger ! Potter, donne-nous les assassins !_

_Le survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, qui ne sut que répondre : fallait-il leur faire subir le sort qu'ils leur auraient réservé s'ils avaient gagné ? Où faire preuve de bonté et les laisser au tribunal ? Les condamner au baiser du détraqueur ? Ses yeux bleus paraissaient indécis à l'abri de ses grandes lunettes. _

_- Attention ! Il y en a un qui tente de s'enfuir ! Rattrapez-le ! cria un homme dans la masse._

_Granger se tourna vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui courait, et sans hésiter elle lui lança un doloris. Elle reconnut Rockwood en train de convulser à même le sol, et Ginny lui lança un « incarcerem » ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des capturés. _

_- Hé ! s'égosilla une femme, j'ai peut-être la solution pour les faire payer… Miss Granger, venez par là !_

_Elle aperçut la blonde, ronde et joviale, qui l'avait interpellée, et fit signe à Harry de transplaner avec les mangemorts sans se préoccuper d'elle. Elle parcouru quelque pas pour rejoindre la grosse dame qui l'entraîna avec elle à l'écart de la foule. _

_- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution qui arrangerait tout le monde… Où pouvons-nous discuter tranquillement ? _

_- Allons prendre une bièrreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur._

_Après un « pop » sonore et de chaleureuses félicitations de la part de la patronne (qui venait de rouvrir son bar pour fêter la victoire) à la nouvelle héroïne nationale, les deux femmes partirent s'installer à une table un peu reculée._

_- Et bien, je vous écoute : que proposez-vous ?_

_- Tout d'abord, je me présente, je m'appelle Kristeen Fools et je tiens une maison close dans la partie basse du chemin de Traverse. Ma maison était très respectable et mes filles bien traitées jusqu'à ce que ces horreurs de tueurs ne viennent violer et torturer mes pensionnaires. Certains de mes clients se sont fait brutaliser, et même assassiner durant ces années de guerre, quand Voldemort faisait régner la terreur ! S'en découle mon raisonnement : la population n'acceptera pas que les prisonniers s'en sortent avec un simple aller pour Azcaban. Non, elle voudra les faire payer, et par conséquent qu'ils souffrent autant que le sorcier lambda sous le joug de Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc voilà mon idée : les anciens mangemorts de moins de vingt-cinq ans seront marqués du signe de ma maison au-dessus de leur marque des ténèbres et travailleront pour moi durant une période indéterminée… disons que lorsqu'ils seront trop vieux on les collera au trou. Ils ne pourront sortir de chez moi car j'activerais des barrières de protection magiques très puissantes pour les empêcher de partir, sauf lorsque je le leur aurais demandé expressément. Imaginez leur humiliation, mademoiselle. A ces êtres qui méprisent et sont coincées dans leur aristocratie malsaine. Imaginez leur honte._

_Bien malgré elle, Hermione laissa un air de surprise totale envahir son visage. Ces gosses de riches obligés de coucher avec des gens d'une classe inférieure alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas décidés ? Elle savait que ce n'est pas bien, et pourtant le projet était tentant. Surtout en sachant que Lucius Malefoy était à l'origine du décès de ses parents, et qu'elle avait été prisonnière de son fils. La rage du père en apprenant la disgrâce du fils… quelle belle vengeance !_

_- Vous embaucheriez des hommes ?_

_- Si ça peut soulager notre rancœur et contenter les nymphomanes. _

_- Je vais en parler à Harry, je vous contacterais par hibou, promit Hermione._

_Elles se serrèrent la main et Granger transplana dans les cachots de Poudlard. Les prisonniers avaient été enfermés par groupe de quatre, toujours sous « incarcerem ». Aussitôt qu'elle arriva, Hermione se précipita vers son ami :_

_- Harry ! J'ai rencontré Kristeen Fools, tu te souviens, la grosse dame qui a sollicité un rendez-vous avec moi tout à l'heure. Elle m'a proposé d'intégrer les mangemorts les plus jeunes dans sa maison close._

_Le survivant s'étrangla avec son whisky Pur-Feu de la victoire. _

_- Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on en fasse des… enfin des… des prostitués ?_

_- Non ! Je veux dire, rougit la jeune femme, on pourrait leur laisser le choix : un semblant de liberté chez cette femme ou un arrêt définitif à Azcaban. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Les yeux d'Harry survolèrent les visages de ses prisonniers de guerre, et stoppèrent sur Malefoy._

_- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire payer à cette immonde blondasse le mal qu'il t'as fait._

Plus que trente secondes, maintenant. Il soupira, inspira une goulée d'air puis bomba le torse, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans respirer. Il se retrouva dans le couloir de la maison close où se trouvaient les chambres, et avança jusqu'à la numéro 13. Il y en avait 14, et il se retrouvait toujours dans cette pièce porte-malheur contre son grès. Ses traits se durcirent et sa mâchoire se contracta.

_Continuer à paraître invincible. _

Il entra, et ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité inhabituelle. Quelqu'un avait fermé les volets, et Malefoy senti une présence dérangeante près du lit. Il voulu laisser rentrer la lumière mais une voix chuchota, à peine audible :

- Ne touche pas à ça.

L'ex-Serpentard laissa sa main effleurer la poignée.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Son insolence fut punie à l'instant où la dernière syllabe de sa réponse passa le cap de ses lèvres fines.

- _Expelliarmus_.

Sa tête vint cogner le mur à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait, et il poussa un gémissement rauque. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait du sang sur sa paume.

- Les baguettes sont interdites, haleta-t-il.

- Je suis au-dessus des lois, pauvre imbécile.

Draco frémit. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- As-tu toujours la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras ?

- Non, mentit Malefoy.

Un doloris le percuta de plein fouet, et il se tordit de douleur sur le parquet.

Imaginez, imaginez la peur, combiné à un sentiment de souffrance inégalée.

Imaginez, imaginez des couteaux perçant vos veines, des mains de feux accrochées à vos côtes.

Imaginez, imaginez un bras enserrant votre cou, pas assez pour que vous mourriez mais trop peu pour qu'une quantité suffisante d'air s'infiltre dans vos poumons.

Imaginez, imaginez-vous écartelé par des monstres.

Le sortilège dura une seconde, ou une éternité. Il pensa qu'on ne s'habitue pas à la souffrance.

- La vérité.

- Elle est presque… effacée, mais on en aperçoit encore un peu les traits, parvint à chuchoter Draco.

- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Merci pour ta coopération, murmura la silhouette, et ses dents luisirent dans la pénombre.

Il y eut un mouvement de cape, et l'inconnu transplana. Aussitôt, des alarmes retentirent et Malefoy serra les dents. Dix secondes plus tard Madame Fools rentra en trombe dans la chambre, s'arrêta un instant devant le manque de lumière, puis lança un _lumos_. Elle était la seule autorisée à avoir une baguette dans son établissement. Elle poussa un cri en voyant le blond étendu à terre, une large tâche de sang sous son crâne, et se précipita à son chevet. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'inconscience, alors elle prit la décision d'envoyer immédiatement un patronus à Sainte Mangouste puis d'éteindre l'alarme. Quelques minutes plus tard, une médicomage arriva, et poussa un cri en voyant l'homme à terre.

- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'alerte anti-transplanage a retenti et je me suis précipitée en pensant que c'était un des mangemorts qui s'était échappé, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il perd beaucoup de sang, il faut vite le soigner !

Hermione Granger se mit aussitôt à genoux et passa une main sûre sous la tête du blessé. Elle retint une exclamation en sentant une large plaie sous ses doigts experts, et sorti de son tablier une fiole bleue contenant un mélange au larmes de Phœnix. Elle en versa plusieurs gouttes dans sa paume et l'étala sur la blessure. Le blond gémit et voulu se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha avec l'aide de la femme à ses côtés. Il ouvrit des yeux hagards, et l'ex-Gryffondor ne reconnut plus son ennemi. Il avait une expression de perdition totale sur le visage, d'égarement profond dans les limbes de la douleur. Elle passa sa main sur son front, il était bouillant. Son crâne commençait néanmoins à cicatriser, et elle sortit un bandage de sa poche afin d'en faire le tour de sa tête.

- Il va lui falloir au minimum cinq jours de repos. Je crains que le déplacer jusqu'à son lit par lévitation ne soit trop risqué, sa nuque ne pouvant encore supporter le poids de sa tête qui pendrait dans le vide et risquerait de rouvrir sa blessure. Avez-vous d'autres hommes dans votre maison ?

- Il y a Zabini, Goyle et Nott. Je vais aller voir si l'un d'entre eux a terminé.

Hermione acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur l'homme étendu près d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas revoir cette immonde raclure de si tôt, et elle espéra qu'il était bien malheureux dans cet établissement. Elle se trouva méchante, puis songea qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à pas avoir pour père un mangemort, il n'avait qu'à pas le suivre sur les sentiers étroits de la perdition, il n'avait qu'à pas avoir cherché à tué Ginny lors d'une attaque surprise, il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir retenue prisonnière pendant presque un an.

Puis son regard dériva sur le tee-shirt moulant qu'il portait. Il avait bien pris six kilos de muscles au moins, quoi qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose. _Étonnant qu'il n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser son adversaire avec un corps pareil_, pensa-t-elle.

- Je suis là ! Par Merlin, Draco, que lui est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Blaise en entrant dans la chambre 13.

- Il est blessé et je viens tout juste de le soigner. Il faut que tu le portes jusqu'à son lit pendant que je soutiens sa tête.

- Granger ? Toi, médicommage dans ta petite blouse de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Toujours en train de voler au secours du moldu et du mourant n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme, le mangemort, parce que sans moi ton ami n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survie, rétorqua Hermione agacée. Et dis-toi bien qu'on ne t'as pas appelé pour ne rien faire, donc rends-toi utile et soulève cet âne mort.

- Que de répondant, la lionne ! répondit narquoisement le grand métis avant de se baisser et de passer un bras sous le dos et les jambes du blond encore dans les vapes.

Contenant l'envie de le frapper, l'ex-Gryffondor passa ses mains sous la tête de Malefoy et le maintint durant le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec ses amis à l'exception de Parkinson. La petite pièce, sous les combles, était si exiguë que Zabini du se baisser avant de déposer le blond sur son matelas. Hermione lâcha enfin son ennemi et s'éclipsa, laissant Blaise au chevet de Draco, assez inquiet. Avant de disparaître complètement, elle dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en sortir, je reviendrais demain pour changer son pansement. En attendant il lui faut du calme donc...

- Pas de boulot, ouais, merci, coupa le garçon avec humeur. Il va être ravi.

Hermione décela un soupçon d'aigreur dans sa voix, et se senti coupable d'avoir parler de "l'idée maison close" à Harry, même si elle avait plus que tout les autres un certain désir de vengeance. Elle s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds et descendit au bureau de la directrice.

- Madame Fools, je vais dire à Harry de passer vous voir pour tenter d'éclaircir cette histoire d'agression.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de déranger Mr Potter pour si peu, mademoiselle Granger. Malefoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un prisonnier de guerre, alors son sort n'est pas une priorité pour le gouvernement sorcier.

- Certes, dit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres, mais c'est un être humain. Qui plus est s'est fait attaquer chez vous, ce qui signifie que votre maison n'est pas aussi sûre et sécurisée que nous le pensions.

Kristeen poussa un long soupir.

- Je sais, excusez-moi. C'est juste que gérer tout ces mangemorts n'est pas aussi simple que je le pensais, et cela me fait un peu perdre mon côté humain que d'avoir ce stress perpétuel. Mais je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Granger, ne prévenez pas les autorités : la presse risquerait de s'emparer de l'affaire et plus personne ne viendrait ici.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Hermione. Et Harry est très discret ! Mais si vous trouvez que la charge de ces prisonniers est trop dure pour vous, nous pouvons les renvoyer à Azcaban.

- Je ne peux pas, je me suis engagé par contrat magique à m'en occuper pour une période minimale de deux ans avant de pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Souvenez-vous, vous étiez là au procès.

L'ex-Gryffondor fit la moue. Ah ça, elle s'en rappelait de ce fameux procès !

_50 jours plus tôt_

_- Sont appelés à la barre Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini !_

_Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, et on pu apercevoir distinctement leur barbe mal rasée, leurs habits déchirés et leur teint maladif des dix jours passés à Azcaban. Ils semblaient épuisés et malades._

_- Sont présumés coupables Mrs Malefoy et Zabini de crime contre la communauté sorcière, usage de magie noire contre la population civile et combattante, allégeance à Voldemort, assassinat de moldus innocents, assassinat de George Weasley..._

_La matriarche Weasley éclata en sanglots compulsifs tandis que le public assistant à ce qui promettait être un des plus grands procès de l'Histoire Magique hua les deux prisonniers._

_- Objection ! cria Blaise. Nous sommes innocents du dernier chef d'inculpation. _

_- Quelles sont vos preuves ? questionna le juge en ignorant le bruit assourdissant que fit le parquet._

_- Donnez-nous du véritésarum, ou usez de légilimencie sur nous. Nous n'avons pas tué George Weasley._

_- Requête acceptée._

_Un légilimens homologué par l'État monta au barreau et explora les souvenirs des mangemorts, très concentré._

_- Ils ne semblent pas coupables, mais il est de notoriété publique que Mr Malefoy est très bon occlumens. _

_- Soumettez-moi au véritasérum, marmonna le blond._

_Une fiole fut amenée et son contenu bu par l'ex-Serpentard. _

_- Avez-vous tué George Weasley ? demanda pour la énième fois le juge._

_- Non. _

_- Savez-vous qui est le coupable ?_

_Draco Malefoy se mordit très fort la langue pour ne pas parler, puis laissa échapper :_

_- Rien ne vous autorise à me poser cette question._

_- Vous pourriez bénéficier d'une remise de peine, alors je vous encourage à parler._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres mangemorts. Il avait beau être lâche, il n'était pas un traître envers les siens. Alors il tu le nom du coupable._

_- Je ne dirais rien._

_- Vous êtes aussi accusé de la détention de Hermione Jean Granger durant onze mois._

_Le visage de Malefoy se ferma complètement. Époque maudite et troublante que celle-ci._

_- Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter pour votre défense ?_

_Ah ça. Darco avait des millions de chose à ajouter pour sa défense. Mais il ne voulait pas accabler son père, humilier sa mère par des jérémiades, ou raconter des choses personnelles ayant par exemple rapport avec une certaine lionne. _

_- Mr Zabini ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une circonstance atténuante, mais je n'ai lancé qu'un Avada Kedavra par année de guerre, et seulement en cas de légitime défense. Je doute que beaucoup de courageux Gryffis puissent en dire autant._

_Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent._

_- Nous prenons en note. Vous pouvez repartir au banc des accusés. _

_- Attendez ! hurla Malefoy. Puis-je savoir en quel honneur nous sommes les seuls à être jugés ? N'avez-vous point commis de crimes vous aussi, camp du "courageux" Potter ? Osez dire que vous êtes blancs comme neige. Vous accusez le Lord de pousser toutes les tares du monde sorcier à leur paroxysme mais vous êtes vous même parfaitement injustes. Avec un tel comportement jamais vous ne parviendrez à établir la société que soi-disant vous voulez mettre en place, juste et égale pour tous. Vous..._

_- Taisez-vous !_

_- Vous devez juger votre camp comme le notre ! Je suis… _

_- Emmenez-le ! _

_La tirade enflammée du mangemort fut sévèrement coupée, et Zabini eu juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :_

_- Bien essayé, mec... _

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plût, laissez une review !_  
_

A bientôt,

Tulus


	2. Les Fêlures du Passé

**_Les Fêlures du Passé_**

- Madame Fools ! Bonjour ! Je viens voir comment se porte Malefoy.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, je vous en prie, entrez.

Hermione fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse, et l'odeur sucrée la prit à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer une brève poignée de secondes. Celle-ci contrastait avec la décoration baroque et somptueuse qui caractérisait ce bordel de luxe : les tentures lourdes et richement brodées, les canapés immenses vert foncés et les tapis d'or, l'ambiance feutrée et mystérieuse, les jeunes femmes sensuelles vêtues de robes façon prostituées du XIXème siècle -décadentes mais majestueuses. La Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée, et suivit rouge comme une tomate la directrice des lieux lorsque Blaise Zabini, habillé d'une chemise blanche bouffante ouverte sur son torse et d'un jean noir, la frôla.

- Il en va de ton intérêt que Draco se remette sur pied, la lionne, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et effleurant sa hanche.

Hermione ne répondit pas, troublée, et vit Blaise partir sans un regard de plus pour elle. Elle suivit Madame Fools à travers les couloirs sombres où de nombreux gémissements se faisaient entendre, et parvint enfin au dernier étage où la maquerelle la laissa en compagnie du blond. Elle se pencha à son chevet puis plaça toutes ses fioles à côté d'elle. Une courte hésitation plus tard, la brunette retira la chemise de son blessé, toujours dans les vapes -abruti de potion de sommeil sans doute. Des stries, des stries partout. Pas une parcelle de son corps n'avait été épargnée par les fines cicatrices roses, qui semblaient assez récentes : deux mois tout au plus. Elles dataient donc de son entrée ici, et cela ne plut pas du tout à l'ex-Gryffondor à qui Mme Fools avait promis le respect de l'intégrité physique des anciens mangemorts. Mais le plus dérangeant était de savoir pourquoi elle ne les avait pas vu lorsqu'elle avait fait son premier pansement le jour d'avant. Surprise et en colère, elle asséna une claque assez violente sur la joue pâle de Malefoy qui se redressa d'un bond sous la surprise.

- Ça ne va pas la tête Granger ? rugit-il en posant sa paume sur sa pommette rouge.

- Ces quoi ces blessures ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je fais le tapin dans un bordel minable que tu es autorisée à me violer, rétorqua-t-il.

- Cesse de dire des idioties et dis-moi qui t'as fait ça.

- N'essayes pas de faire ta grande défenseuse des causes perdues avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je ne suis pas un stupide elfe.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu apprendrais l'humilité en allant dans cet établissement, soupira Hermione.

Elle mit aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche en roulant des yeux effrayés. La mâchoire du blond se décrocha et il tourna un regard haineux vers la jeune femme.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes ici par ta faute, Granger ? siffla-t-il.

Il aurait pu l'avadakédavraïser sans baguette tant il semblait hors de lui. Contenant la douleur qui l'élançait au crâne, il saisit le poignet de la Gryffondor.

- C'est à cause de toi, toutes ces humiliations ? Cela ne t'as pas suffit de gagner la guerre, fallait encore que tu nous pourrisse la vie en te vengeant d'avoir été dans le camps des perdants pendant longtemps ? Ou bien... c'est ta petite vengeance personnelle pour ton séjour au manoir ? Mais putain Granger, comment ose-tu alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu me dégoute.

Il la repoussa et se rallongea, une grimace de douleur et de haine sur le visage.

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'as sauvé, Draco Lucius Malefoy ? Tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi parce que la situation devenait risquée pour sa majesté le bras droit de Voldemort ! Tu m'as laissé sur une route déserte, à l'état de loque, alors que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! Comment as-tu pu !

- Pauvre idiote, c'était ça ou la mort ! Penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténébres n'aurait pas fini par comprendre la nature de notre relation ? Enfin, de cette relation à sens unique, car il est clair que tu n'as été qu'un jouet, Granger, et c'est ça que tu ne digères pas.

La Gryffondor sentie les larmes affluer.

- Tu mens, Malefoy ! Tu dis ça pour me faire du mal mais je sais que tu m'as aimé ! Je sais que je t'ai manqué quand nous avons été séparés par ta seule faute !

- Arrête de te faire du mal, Sang-De-Bourbe. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est parce que c'est de ma faute que tu t'ai retrouvé dans cette maison close que tu veux me faire souffrir ! Mais tu n'y arriveras pas, je sais... dis-le, que c'était vrai ce qu'on a vécu.

Il lâcha un regard dédaigneux vers elle.

- Tu es pitoyable. Tu prétends m'avoir aimé, mais tu as été capable de m'enfermer dans cet enfer. Monstre.

L'insulte résonna durant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert sur ce chemin poussiéreux, seule et le cœur en lambeaux.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, tu as réussi.

- Dis-moi, dis-moi qu'il y a encore un espoir pour que tu me pardonnes. Si tu savais...

Sa voix se brisa comme un vase de porcelaine sur le dallage froid d'un manoir.

- Si tu savais tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

- Si tu savais tout le mal que je rêve de te faire. Je ne supporte plus d'être le seul à souffrir ! hurla le blond en dévoilant la marque noire sur son avant bras en train de s'effacer.

- Je souffre aussi ! hurla la brunette encore plus fort en montrant les lettres humiliantes gravées dans la chaire de son poignet.

- Pas autant que moi !

Malefoy releva ses cheveux blonds pour qu'elle puisse voir sa blessure à la nuque.

- Tu as raison, j'ai plus mal que toi !

Hermione baissa une manche de son pull, montrant une cicatrice mal recousue. Et ce fut une escalade dans la douleur, une surenchère de blessures, un concours du corps le plus brisé. Ils se jetaient à la figure leur peine, chacun hurlant d'avantage pour couvrir les cris de l'autre. La Gryfondor se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de silence sur la pièce. Quand ils eurent épuisé leur arsenal de mal physique, ils passèrent au psychologique. Et la brunette d'hurler :

- Mais tu n'as pas été à Azcaban ! Par Merlin tu ne sais pas ce que le mot «enfer» veut dire, ce que je t'ai évité en proposant que toi et tes amis travailliez ici !

- Je me fais insulté chaque jour par des femmes qui pourtant viennent pour se faire sauter par un mangemort !

- On n'a pas tué des centaines d'innocents devant toi !

- Justement si, et même des milliers ! Sans compter les réunions où le Lord torturait presque à tout le coup un prisonnier malchanceux ! Tu n'as pas senti leurs regards se poser un instant sur toi et leurs bouches desséchées te prier d'abréger leur souffrance !

- Tu n'avais qu'à changer de camps !

- A l'époque, l'Ordre ne gagnait pas, j'aurais été un paria chez vous et un traître chez moi, Voldemort aurait tué mes parents, j'étais bien trop lâche pour entraîner tant de gens dans ma folie et putain quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis mauvais ?

- Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu es couard ! Comme ton père d'ailleurs.

- Fais attention Granger, ne me pousse pas à bout, tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi dans moins de temps que tu ne le pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien. Méfies-toi, c'est tout. Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort.

- Je n'aime pas ce que je crois comprendre. Si tu sais quelque chose, parles-m 'en.

Il eu un rire glaçant, un rire désincarné et froid qui fit trembler la Gryffondor.

- Tu rêves pour que je te fasse confiance, Granger, après ce que tu m'as fait subir. Sache juste que toi et moi, ce n'est pas fini, et que je ne serais pas le perdant.

- Je n'ai pas plus gagné cette bataille que toi, souffla-t-elle en commençant à désenroulé le bandage de son crâne.

Il ne répondit rien, laissant les deux petites mains prendre soin de lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti la caresse de ses dix doigts dans ses cheveux blonds ? Oh, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui faire l'amour là, dans ce bordel fastueux, sur un canapé vert, et l'entendre hurler son nom. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait mis dans son lit avaient le visage d'Hermione et criaient son prénom avec sa voix. D'ailleurs ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez Granger, c'était qu'ils s'appelaient par leur nom, et c'était ce qui donnait à leur relation ce caractère unique et particulier. C qu'il aimait moins, c'était d'être dépendant à ce point d'une femme, et de s'être rendu compte que lui et elle, ça ne se conjugue qu'au présent. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son pansement et qu'elle voulu se relever, il attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à se baisser de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres.

- Y aura toujours un tarif pour toi, Granger, dit-il avec son air narquois qui relevait sa lèvre dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Elle le fixa sans expression, puis franchit la distance entre eux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Malefoy.

Un soupir.

Le satin de ses lèvres.

Cette rougeur sur les joues.

Et sans plus attendre, Hermione se releva et s'enfuit, sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa fiole de potion.


End file.
